


World as we know it

by CrystalNavy



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Baccano!, One Piece, しおんの王 | Shion no Ou, 宝石の国 - 市川春子 | Houseki no Kuni - Ichikawa Haruko
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A series dedicated to my favorite characters, their world-views and troubles they face





	World as we know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo thanks his dad.

"I suppose a thank-you is in order." Sabo whispered

He stood up on his shaky legs, unable to see anything in the darkness of the basement.

"Thanks for showing me the ugly side of my old life. Thanks for showing me how little you care about me. If it wasn't for that, I'd probably still be trying to impress you every day and I would still be stuck among all those rotten people. I never would have met my brothers. So again, I thank you for allowing me to meet them."

And he meant everything he said.

Outlook III might have been a shitty father.

But it was his own actions that enabled Sabo to escape.

To be free.

To live a life where he was loved.

"Thanks for enabling me to find a place where I was loved."

The first course of action was to escape this basement and return to that place.


End file.
